


Home

by Em_313



Series: Daisy [11]
Category: Newsies
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Jack is a good dad, Sickfic, Twins, i forgot how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_313/pseuds/Em_313
Summary: First grade social butterfly Daisy is disappointed to miss a day of school. Kat and Jack know how to comfort her.
Series: Daisy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Home

**October 1909 - Daisy 6, Benji and Elliot 3**

Jack spotted his blonde first grader in the crowd of little girls stampeding down the school steps.

“Daisy!” He shouted.

She turned and ran to him, lunch pail swinging in her hand and her coat flapping behind her.

“Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi.” Her red coat was buttoned crooked. He knelt on the cold sidewalk and redid it. “How was school?”

“Fine.” She said. She swiped her jacket sleeve under her nose. “We read a new story,” Jack prepared himself for a rambling review of her newest favorite fairy tale. But it didn’t come. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve again.

“Ya cold, _a storin_?”

“A little,” she said. “My nose has been running. All. Day.”

Jack took her hand. “Hope ya ain’t getting sick.“

Daisy shrugged. “Guess what happened at recess?”

“What?”

“Okay so me and Lydia and Mary H and and and Gracie and, um, Mary B are in the blue fairies club. And there’s this other group that won’t let us on the monkey bars, Daddy. We want to play fairies there, and they won’t let us because Gemma said she and _her_ dumb friends are already playing circus.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“They won’t let us play there. So Lydia got mad and Gracie got mad. Because we really, really wanted to play blue fairies. But the teacher told us we have to take turns.”

“That sounds fair.” Jack said. He steered Daisy around a puddle.

“It is _not_ fair.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Daisy said. “Today wasn’t my turn.”

Jack laughed. “So, things are only fair when they go your way?”

“Well...yeah, sorta.”

“Oh, Daisy Ciara.” He shook his head. They crossed the street to their house.

The twins climbed Jack like a tree as soon he opened the door. Daisy recounted her playground drama to Kat. Soon the sun set; the kids bickered through dinner. The twins splashed in the bath while Daisy laid on her belly, doodling with crayons, unbothered by her now relentless sniffling and sneezing. By bedtime, she’d started to cough.

.

Kat opened the curtains even though the sun was covered in clouds. “Good morning, Miss Daisy!”

Daisy rolled over, dragging her stuffed bunny with her.

Kat sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.“Come on, Baby.” Daisy mumbled into her pillow. “We gotta get up.”

Daisy buried her head in her mother’s lap. Kat brushed the wild blonde hair from her face. Where did she get such curls?

“What do you want for breakfast?” Kat asked, gently running her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Dunno.”

Kat paused as her fingers grazed Daisy’s face. “You feel a little warm, babe. Do you feel okay?”

“My throat hurts. And my ear.” She mumbled. She sat up a little, slumped into Kat’s side.

Kat kissed her forehead. “Yeah, baby, you definitely have a little fever. You’ll have to stay home.”

“What?” She sat up. “No, I want to go to school. I like school! It’s the blue fairies’ turn on the monkey bars!”

“I know, but you’re sick.” Kat said. “You don’t want to go to school and make all your friends sick, do you?”

Daisy flopped back into her mother’s lap. “No.” She pouted.

“I’m sorry, baby. Why don’t you rest for a while longer? Hmm? Get comfy and go back to sleep.”

“Okay, Mama.” Daisy sighed, which made her cough, turning her head into Kat’s middle.

Kat helped her get settled back under thick lavender covers and a mountain of stuffed animals. She kissed her head again. “I’ll bring you some water.”

She shut the door behind her and found the boys in the kitchen. Jack was making coffee. Elliot stood sleepily at Jack’s knee with his knuckles in his mouth. Benji sat at the table, pantsless, munching on a piece of toast.

“Days gettin’ up?” Jack asked.

Kat shook her head. “She has a fever. She’s mad she can’t go to school.”

“Is she okay?”

Kat reached into the counter next to him for a glass. “Just a cold, I think.”

Jack gripped her arm. “For sure?”

“For sure.”

Jack was glad he came home early. Benjamin was crying, and Kat looked like she wanted to.

“Hey,” he said. He peeled off his coat and hung it up. “What’s the matter wit’ Benji?”

Kat shook her head. “He hit Elliot so he’s mad he’s in trouble.”

He gave her a quick kiss. “You okay, Ace? How’s Daisy?”

“Still sounds pretty bad. The boys have been picking at each other all day. And I’m supposed to have a revision ready for the suffragettes newsletter, but... I haven’t had a second to think.” She ran a hand through her hair; it was falling out of the clip. “And, obviously I’m paying attention to the children, Jack, especially with Daisy sick, but—“

“Ya frustrated, Ace. Don’t need ta justify that to me.”

“No!” Elliot shrieked from the next room. “Benji that was mine!”

“Boys!” Jack shouted. “Knock it off!”

Katherine put her hand on Jack’s arm. “They’ve been at each other all day.”  
  
Having twin boys reminded Jack a little of the newsboys lodge. They were best friends and worst enemies, protective of their stuff. And so damn loud

“I need to start dinner.” Kat said.

Jack nodded. “I’m gonna check on Daisy.” He went upstairs and pushed open the door.

“Hi, Daddy,” she said hoarsely.

“Hi, _a mhurnin_.” Jack said. “How do you feel?” He didn’t even need to feel her face; he could tell from her flushed cheeks and tired eyes she was still feverish. The worry he’d been suppressing all day climbed up his spine.

Daisy stuck out her lower lip. “My throat really hurts and I’m so _bored_.”

 _At least she’s well enough to be bored,_ Jack assured himself. He kicked off his shoes, climbed into her purple canopy bed, and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy melted into his chest. “I’m sorry, darling. I know you don’t feel good.” 

“Daddy?” She sniffled.

“What?”

“I miss school.” 

“I know you did,” he said. He hadn’t even broken it to her yet she couldn’t go tomorrow. “I’m glad you’re so dang smart and such a good friend that you love school. But ya gotta get ya self well.” He rubbed her back. 

“Daddy? ‘Member when Uncle Finch got in trouble for breaking the window with the slingshot?”

“Which time?” Jack chuckled. “That’s how we met Mr. Jacobi, ya know.”

“Really?”

“Jeez I was prolly 14 or so. Middle of the summer and hot as Hades and we was just killing time…”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with the image of Jack as a nurturing husband and dad and wanted to share this fluff with all of you


End file.
